(a) Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the printing apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) commonly include a pixel pattern displaying an image. For example, LCDs include various pixel layer patterns such as thin film transistors, gate signal lines, data signal lines, pixel electrodes, black matrix, color filters, and common electrodes. Also, OLED displays include various pixel layer patterns such as anodes, electron injection layers (EILs), hole injection layers (HILs), cathodes, and organic layers.
For high performance and low cost of the flat display devices, research on screen printing, photosensitive pasting by a photolithography process, and ink-jet printing as a part of the manufacturing process have been actively developed. Among them, the ink-jet printing as a method of depositing ink in a desired pattern by spraying a printing material on a corresponding substrate of a display device from a nozzle under pressure has been recently spotlighted as a pattern forming method for high performance and low cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.